


March

by anxiousgeek



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the fact that Tony didn't sleep with Maxim's March cover model. Creative liberty taken considering Maxim's cover models are all celebrities and I didn't want to write half a rpf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March

_Pratt: Is it true that you went twelve-for-twelve with the Maxim Girls last year?  
Tony Stark: That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict but fortunately the Christmas cover was twins._

Tony Stark and Maxim's March cover girl didn't have a scheduling conflict. She just wasn't interested. It happened, and considering that eighty percent of the models in L.A would sleep with him, or had slept with him, meant it barely dented his ego. The fact that December was twins made the story really, and he was none the wiser of the truth.

Truth was Pepper slept with March's cover model.

It had been unexpected, Pepper had been keeping an eye on Tony during a party, while making new business contacts, and keeping the old ones happy, and the model, a brunette called Lila, had approached her at the bar in a dress that was barely there. Something Pepper always appreciated about parties Tony dragged her too, and while her boss couldn't look and not touch (incidents that either ended in sex or out of court settlements), she could look and be very subtle about it.

Though it was hard sometimes, especially with Lila leaning back on the bar, breasts thrust forward, long dark hair tumbling, _'tumbling for heavens sake'_ , over her shoulders.

"I hear Tony Stark is making his way through Maxim's cover models."

"Mr Stark is-" she paused, professionalism kicking in before she could say something like _'Mr Stark is making his way through the cover models of most men's magazines'_. It was certainly true enough but she wasn't paid to bad mouth her boss outside of her own head. "-just over there, if you'd like I could introduce you Miss-" she continued, trying not to sigh.

"Lila," she said, "and I'm not interested in Tony Stark."

 _You will be_ , Pepper thought, smiling at her.

"Oh?"

"You're Pepper Potts right?"

"That's right."

"What's your real name?" Lila asked, and Pepper was surprised enough to forget her real name for a moment. It wasn't a secret, but not a lot of people asked.

"Virginia."

"Pepper your college nickname?" Lila asked, her smile genuine, the woman moving a little closer to Pepper. Not close enough to be too obvious, but Pepper saw the slight shift in her hips. She liked the slight shift of her hips.

"High school."

Lila nodded.

"Well, Virginia, can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm on the clock."

"You're not a cop," Lila said, with a laugh. Pepper shrugged. "So I'll buy you a soda 'til your boss has chosen his prey."

Pepper couldn't help snicker at that and Lila's smile widened.

"Diet soda," she told the other woman.

True to her word, the moment Tony Stark left the party with a blonde in tow, Lila bought Pepper a Martini. They'd taken to a table in a corner, away from the party, but still with Tony in view. While Pepper wasn't ever able to stop him from being an idiot, she did like to know the problem first hand. It made the clean up a little easier. And on occasion, she could see what sort of outfit she'd be having dry cleaned later. She liked to be prepared.

She and Lila had spoken for a while, about modelling, and business, and parties. The model sat opposite her, legs tangling with hers the moment they'd sat down, and Pepper had blushed, but hadn't moved. After her boss was gone she flirted right back, flushing every time Lila called her Virginia, in a voice that had her melting inside. It was enough to accept her offer to go back to her apartment. That and a second Martini buzzing through her.

Lila kissed her the moment the taxi door was closed behind her, leaning over as the car jerked into life, one hand high on Pepper's thigh, the other in her hair, murmuring Virginia in the brief moments their lips were unconnected. She expected the model to push a little further while they were in the back of the taxi, but she kept up the steady kisses, the hand barely moving on her thigh, except for some light caresses with her finger tips. There was no more, not that Pepper felt like she needed it at that point, her own hands in Lila's perfect dark curls, stroking and scratching her skull alternately, to the other woman's delight.

And to the taxi drivers, unfortunately.

Two Martinis, and a whispered Virginia, and Pepper didn't care much for him anyway, virtually throwing the fare at him when Lila pulled her from the car.

In her apartment, she took Pepper's hand and pulled her through the darkness, only switching on a single lamp in her bedroom. The dress that was barely there, was quickly gone, and Pepper allowed herself time to look and appreciate Lila's body before the other woman moved to kiss her again. Her own dress became a pile of material on the floor, and the two of them became little more than skin and sweat on the bed. Pepper let Lila hold her down, hands gripping her hips tight, lips making their way down Pepper's body. She couldn't keep still under the her tongue and teeth though, as Lila made tiny indentations in her pale skin. The model teased her, hands on her breasts, pinching her nipples, and muttering into her body. Pepper continued to squirm with quiet moans, letting go as much as she was willing to. She rarely completely let go, even when she had the opportunity.

Lila was persistent though, and good, her tongue finally touching her wet centre, licking and finding her clit, and she wanted to cry out but held on as the model pushed her harder, pushed her higher.

Two long manicured fingers slowly entered her body and Pepper arched up into Lila's hand. She whimpered a weak ' _please_ ', wanting more, wanting Lila to move.

When she did, Pepper gasped, her body shuddering with pleasure. She felt the brunette smile against her, felt the curve of her lips before she sucked hard on her clit.

"That good Virginia?" Lila whispered, words making Pepper shiver. "Answer me," she said, stilling her hand, but curling her fingers, making Pepper cry out.

"More," she whimpered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lila laughed.

She moved her fingers again, harder and faster, and Pepper was lost in pleasure so quickly, she couldn't hold onto any sense of direction, or decorum, her orgasm hitting full force. Her back arched, spine screaming as it threatened to snap under the strain, eyes squeezed shut. She managed a coherent gasp of ' _Lila_ ' before everything else that came out of her mouth was little more than babbling.

The next thing she knew Lila was stretched out over her body, kissing her gently on the lips. She pulled away, and smiled down at her.

"Hey," she whispered, "you okay?"

Pepper nodded, smiling.

"I needed-" She took a breath. "I needed that."

Lila simply smiled and kissed her again.

When she'd regained her senses, her momentum, she rolled Lila onto her back, pressed her own long fingers deep into the models body, kissing her the entire time. Between kisses and gasps, Lila panted _'Virgina_ ' over and over. Pepper pressed harder, flicked her clit with her thumb for long minutes until she was flushed red and begging.

When she came, crying out louder than Pepper would ever dare too, shaking hard, she decided she hadn't seen anything so beautiful in a long time.

"I needed that too," she whispered into Lila's ear. She laughed at that, breathless, her whole body shaking, eyes still closed.

Pepper gave them both five minutes breathing space before she kissed Lila one last time and got up.

"I have to go."

Lila opened her eyes.

"So soon?"

"I have to go home, change, and get to the mansion to-" she stopped, she didn't need to tell her the details of Tony Stark's post-sex life.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"I'll sleep when I retire."

Lila laughed again, and Pepper smiled, pausing a moment in putting her dress on to take a good look at the woman she'd just fucked. She wanted to tell her how gorgeous she was, but she was leaving and it didn't seem like it was a good time. Like it even mattered. She reached behind her to zip her dress up, struggling as she had earlier in the evening. Lila was on her feet in a moment, standing behind Pepper, almost pressed up against her as she zipped her up, kissing her neck at the same time.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"I'd like to see you again," Lila told her, still standing behind her, wrapping her arms around Pepper.

"I'd like to see you again too," she said, knowing it was unlikely, but saying it because she meant it. She did want to see Lila again, sleep with her again, but wouldn't. Couldn't. She needed just enough human contact to get by, the rest of the time she had a vibrator.

She turned in Lila's arms and kissed her, wrapped her own arms around her shoulders. A beep from her clutch bag made her pull away.

"Gotta go."

Lila nodded, and the look on her face told Pepper the model knew they wouldn't be seeing each other again. At least, not any time soon.

"Goodnight."

"Night Virginia."


End file.
